愛と引数
by mneg998
Summary: *Love & Arguments* Rukia is out on a difficult mission, and comes home to a very worrie- *cough* a very angry Ichigo. Little one shot :3 rated T for language and implications! Please R&R! xx Picture belongs to gone-phishing on deviantart :3


I was spontaneously overcome with Ichiruki feels and ended up with this teenie weenie one-shot thing...  
To give you all a sense of time... Ichigo is 24 / 25 / 26 (which ever you prefer).  
This is rated T for Ichi's potty mouth and implications at the end ;)  
Oh and the title says 'Ai to Hikisu' which translates as 'Love and argument', which is basically what this story is about.. (Please don't ask why I put it in Japanese, I just did.. T-T)

And Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo ^^

* * *

愛と引数

'... Yes?' Ichigo watched the hell butterfly flutter it's wings slightly as Kyouraku-sou-taichou's voice crackled through.

With each word he spoke, the young orange-haired captain's breath quickened and his fists clenched.

'Yes, of course,' he answered the captain with gritted teeth. 'I'll see to it that she's fine- yes, goodnight.'

The hell butterfly quickly darted out the window, either because it had another message to deliver or, and more likely, because of the dangerous aura a certain shinigami was emitting.

Said shinigami threw himself down on his futon, the rest of his paper work abandoned on the table in his respectably sized living room. His hands made their way to his orange spikes and he pulled at them in frustration, worry gnawing at his insides as he waited for his lieutenant to come home.

A good half hour later, Ichigo was violently bouncing a rubber ball off of the wall from where he sat on his futon as the door gently slid open and a weary sigh could be heard from the other side.

The ball stopped destroying the wall, instead resting uncomfortably in Ichigo's palm.

'You're back late,' he said bitterly, looking up at the petite raven haired shinigami. His eyes slid from her captivating gaze to the almost hidden bandages on her shoulder, worry once again stabbing him in the stomach.

'There was an emergency,' she snapped before turning around and heading back to the living room, leaving Ichigo scrambling to his feet, desperate not to let her have the last word.

'Yeah, I know there was a fuckin' emergency!' He yelled as he stumbled through the open doorway, watching as Rukia quickly leafed through his leftover paper work.

'Here I was wondering where the hell you were, and then I get a fucking call from Kyouraku telling me that you'd been hurt and coming back late!'

She rolled her eyes and glared up at him, quickly dipping the abandoned calligraphy brush into a pot of ink and filling out papers as she spoke.

'It was just a small situation with an advanced species of hollow —you actually have a meeting about that tomorrow at nine—'

'Screw the damn meetings, why wasn't I called there and how did you end up getting hurt?!' He crossed his arms and leant against the wall beside the shouji, waiting for an answer, which came in her naturally cold voice.

'There were hostages involved, and the hollows could get quite violent,' she said, signing her name with a flourish at the bottom of a page.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and tried to keep them from straying to the worrisome white gauze poking out from beneath Rukia's shihakushou.

'Hostages?' He said distractedly. 'Who?'

Her silence was his answer.

'You?!' He demanded, standing up straighter with a flurry of anger, worry and guilt crossing his features. 'Rukia, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!'

'Calm down, Ichigo–'

'I was sick out of my mind!' He yelled, completely ignoring her. 'I could have been there to help! You could've come home just fine with me! _Why did no one fucking call me!?_'

Rukia slammed her hands down on the desk and stood up, glaring at Ichigo hard enough to make any normal person run for their life.

'It's not your job to come and save me, Ichigo! It's my job to do these kind of missions, and I thought that after three years of being married to me that you'd understand that! Sometimes I wonder why you even married me in the first place!'

'Goddammit, you idiot!' He yelled back, pointing an accusing finger at Rukia. 'I married you because I love you!'

'...'

They both stayed silent for a few moments, panting from the heat of their argument, before Rukia's pale cheeks slowly flushed crimson. No matter how many times he had told her he loved her, it was always like he was saying it for the first time.

Ichigo sighed and chuckled when he noticed the state she was in.

'Jeez,' he muttered running a hand through his hair. 'During an argument? You really are hopeless...'

Rukia's fists clenched and she looked down at the floor, her face practically glowing.

Ichigo gave her a gentle, affectionate smile before taking a few steps forward.

'Come here,' he muttered.

Before Rukia knew what was going on, she was in his arms, feet off the floor and kisses in her hair, mumbled 'I love you's here and there as he carried her towards the comfort of their bedroom.

* * *

*Sigh* They really do argue like an old married couple... Oh wait... (~^o^)~

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it~ ^^

A shouji is one of those Japanese sliding doors for those of you who didn't know :3

Please review and let me know what you think~


End file.
